Strong Connection
by venomandchampagne
Summary: A collection of my Stydia drabbles from my tumblr, klarolinesbuttons.
1. Carnival

**This is a 500 Word Drabble Request from goodinthewoods on tumblr: Stiles takes Lydia on a date to the carnival (not sure how specific you wanted to go, so please adjust accordingly) Give me Stydia feels!**

**First time writing these two; I hope I captured them well enough!**

**(Feel free to send me prompts in a PM or on tumblr- klarolinesbuttons)**

* * *

Stiles had no idea what had possessed him to ask Lydia out on a date in the first place, and even less of an idea as to why she had said 'yes.' This was _the_ Lydia Martin, after all. She didn't date guys like him. Sleuth with, push out of the way of a fiery death, commiserate about the joys of going crazy with, and even kiss out of a panic attack, sure. But date? Never.

Nonetheless, Stiles found himself handing a twenty to the worker at the entrance to the carnival and saying "two please," Lydia waiting patiently at his side. Stiles handed her one of the ticket stubs and was granted a tentative smile by the strawberry blonde. He regarded her curiously for a moment before returning the gesture; was she actually nervous? Stiles mentally berated himself at the thought, barely suppressing a snort. Why on earth would someone like her be nervous?

"So…" he tried, shifting his feet nervously, hands in his jacket pockets. "Rides, games, or food?"

Lydia tilted her head for a moment, contemplating his question. "Mmm how about we get something to eat and walk around for a bit, see what there is?"

"Okay, yeah, sounds good!" Stiles said, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically. _God, why am I so nervous?! I see her every day for crying out loud!_ he thought as he ducked his head. _Not like this, not in a romantic sense_, a voice in the back of his head reminded him. Feeling his nerves ready to take over, Stiles quickly turned towards a food stand in the distance, moving his feet in the direction of his destination before they could end up in his mouth.

Lydia furrowed her brow as she watched his nervous movements and sighed when he abruptly turned and started walking away, a smile playing on her lips. His nervousness was kind of endearing and it amused her that he was so anxious about their date that he had walked off and forgotten about her, otherwise she most definitely would not have let her date get away with leaving her behind. Lydia started after him but paused to adjust her braid, pulling out her compact to double check her appearance before she speed walked to catch up to Stiles.

He gave a start when he noticed Lydia appear next to him and mentally kicked himself for running off without waiting for her. _Chill out before you ruin this, _Stiles chided himself, giving her a sheepish smile in apology. "Sorry," he said weakly as they reached the stand. "Uh, is cotton candy or popcorn okay? I mean, I'm sure we can find something else if you want, there's got to be more food around here somewhere…" he rambled, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Lydia just smiled at him. "Cotton candy is fine," she assured him, catching his eyes. "Pink, please, on a stick" she added, addressing the worker who was now looking at them.

Stiles handed Lydia the spun sugar stick after paying, blushing slightly when her fingers brushed his. His blush deepened when she reached out with her other hand and threaded her fingers with his, squeezing reassuringly as she continued to grin up at him.

"Should we see what else there is to do here then? Maybe visit the 'Strange and Mysterious Creatures' tent?" she said, winking.

Stiles laughed, giving her hand a return squeeze as he finally relaxed. "I'm pretty sure they've got nothing on our school," he smirked, his sense of humor returning along with his confidence.

"You're probably right," she agreed as they walked further into the carnival, hand in hand.


	2. Sleep

**Another 500 word drabble prompt, this one is from worldofchances2giveu on tumblr - Stiles and Lydia end up falling asleep in each other's arms and someone catches them.**

**So this ended up a wee bit longer than just 500 words (surprise surprise), but I don't think anyone is going to complain ;)**

**(Feel free to send me prompts in PM or on tumblr- klarolinesbuttons)**

* * *

Red and blue.

That's all Stiles could see as he opened his eyes, blinking away the sleep that still clouded them. Where was he again? The last thing he remembered was pouring over more case files he had pilfered from his dad and doing what he seemed to do more than anything else these days: research. He yawned as he moved to stretch his cramped arms when he felt resistance. There was something on his arm.

Suddenly he froze as he remembered. Stiles hadn't been researching by himself, his now familiar spunky research partner had been there too. His _red_ haired partner. Stiles slowly opened his eyes and as they adjusted to the darkness of his bedroom, he could just make out Lydia's strawberry blonde hair on his blue sheets right in front of his face. He tentatively pulled his head back, fully taking in the situation he now found himself in.

Lydia's head was resting on his right arm as she laid curled up against him, asleep, one arm thrown over his chest and her legs tangled around his own. Stiles swallowed thickly as his mind went into overload. What the hell had happened? Well, obviously they had both been tired from recent events and pulling yet another all night 'figure out the latest big bad' session had been a poor idea, judging by the fact that they had passed out on top of the papers they had been study. On his bed. Together.

Stiles craned his neck to catch sight of the glowing numbers of his alarm clock. It was only 1:08am. He almost scoffed that he automatically thought one o'clock in the morning was 'early' now. Obviously they all needed to get more sleep, perhaps before they ended up passing out next time. Squinting, he reached over to his bedside lamp and switched it off, the room going dark as he pondered his next move, looking down at the girl in his arms.

As Stiles continued to wrack his brain for ideas on what to do next (he couldn't honestly just go back to sleep, could he? Should he try and get up without waking her or should he wake her up first and not risk getting caught trying to sneak away?), his bedroom door suddenly burst open. The sudden influx of light from the hallway caused Stiles to grimace and throw his free hand over his eyes.

"Stiles, there you are! I've been calling you for hours, we-"

Stiles squinted at the figure in his doorway for a few moments before he was able to determine who was standing there. It was Scott, standing with his mouth open and eyes wide, having stopped in the middle of his tirade in shock at the scene before him. _Crap_.

Scott's mouth quickly closed into a smirk, a look that clearly said 'I am never going to let you hear the end of this' covering his face. "And what's going on in here?" he asked slyly, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Stiles groaned, silently cursing his luck. "Uh, nothing, we, uh, we were just, um, looking over some things, ya know, trying to figure out the latest mess we've found ourselves in and, uh, we just… fell asleep," he tried, his face growing hot as he watched his best friend's smirk grow with every stuttered word. "Nothing happened," he insisted, though on second thought he wasn't sure why he was so adamant about Scott knowing that.

"Suuuuure," Scott laughed, shaking his head in amusement, unable to resist the opportunity to tease Stiles.

Scott's laughter caused Lydia to stir and Stiles froze, fearing what she would do and say when she found herself in his arms. As she slowly blinked her eyes open and raised her head he hoped his death would be quick and painless.

Lydia glanced up at Stiles first, then twisted her head to look to the source of the offending light now streaming into the room. After a moment, much to both the boys' surprise, she lowered her head back down onto Stiles' arm and snuggled closer to his chest. "Tired now. More sleep," she murmured, closing her eyes.

Scott and Stiles locked eyes across the room in pure shock, neither knowing what to do or say. Stiles recovered first and shot his friend a grin before he too settled back onto the bed, hesitating only a second before placing his free hand on top of Lydia's on his chest. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow Scott," he said cheekily before he too closed his eyes, the grin never leaving his face.

Scott stood there dumbstruck for an entire minute before he slowly backed out of the room and softly shut the door. "About time," he muttered, shaking his head as he left.


End file.
